press_start_tv_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Mash of Worlds (Press Start: Episode 15)
Mash of Worlds! is the season 1 finale of Press Start. The Episode Edit Dave: The Colidinator, finished. Peace: (Is watching) Crash, Jesse, we must tell the othe--CRASH! NO! Crash: *throws a wumpa fruit into the engine of the collideinater* Dave: What the he- *The collideinater explodes mixing the worlds of video game and earth* Female jesse: crash! This is all your fault! Peace: We need to get out of here, why is my back on FIRE! Peace, Jesse and Crash: *run out of dave's lab,only to find that now,dave's lab is on the lost hex,and zombies are in front of them* Zomboss: Please donate your brains to these hungry zombies. Zombies: brainz,brainz. Peace: We're doomed *war fighter comes* everyone on! Sky: OK? Trigger: Missed me? Sky: Meh Peace: Good, now this is smooth flying, *sees the deadly six* not them again Zavok: Brothers and sisters! Let's cause some pain. Deadly six: *use their magnetic powers to take control of the war fighter* Peace: jump out! Sky: Deadly Six? Peace: jump out! Sky jumps* Peace: *lands safely,in the end* uh-oh. Ender dragon: *nearly kills peace* NiGHTS: *paraloops the ender dragon* I hope that wasn't nothing, I was pranking those nightmarens *points to the endermen* Sky: Peace, who's that? Peace: in the NiGHTS into Dreams universe, NiGHTS is the main protagonist. Sky: Sweet. *Donkey Kong and Wario fight Peace and Sky* Peace: idea! Let's gather our army of heroes to fight the villains,sky,recruit mega man from mega man,X,zero and axl from mega man x, and Steve and Alex from minecraft.tell Lizzie to get shadow the hedgehog,silver the hedgehog and blaze the cat from sonic the hedgehog,chell from portal 2 and the plants in pvz garden warfare 2. Lizzie appears* Lizzie: Got it! Sky: I'm on my way *2 hours later* Mega Man: Hello. Shadow: Ugh.... Peace: I got inkling boy and girl,crunch and coco,and link Sky: Nice, now, to find the machine... Peace: unfortunately, 1, it's destroyed and 2, it's on the lost hex,which is in the sky and the war fighter is in no condition to go,audìos,war fighter,you were a great vehicle,but I'm afraid you were no match for zeti and sacrificed yourself,*sees dave* what are you doing here, I'm busy mourning her sacrifice in the 4 hours ago tragedy. Sky: Dave..... TIME FOR REVENGE! Peace: I agree, revenge is a dish best served cold,*pulls out freeze-thrower* Jesse: everybody freeze! *throw a potion of slowness* Sky: I pull a my rocket launcher *Shoots Dave* All the good video game characters get corrupted and kidnap Peace and Sky* Peace: its thyme *uncorrupts the video game heroes* Farapa the Rapa: Yo, yo, yo! Sky: NO. *Kills Farapa* Sky: Now, DAVE! *Sky slashes Dave with The Master Sword Peace: time for revenge Jesse: everyone stop, Inkling girl: true,we may his help Sky kills Dave* Sky: It's done..... Peace: I caused this mess,I'll fix it *goes off by himself* HELP! Sky: PEACE! *Saves him* Peace: thanks, Sky: Sure thing, let's go back to my house and make a plan. Category:Episodes Category:Index Category:Season Finales